The present invention relates to portable music and, more particularly, to a wearable haptic device for use with portable music players.
Currently, many people wear headphones or ear buds to listen to music while using a portable music playing device. However, when listening to music using headphones or ear buds, the user does not experience the feel of the sound similar to music being played at a night club, a concert, or when being played by a loud stereo. Further, the hearing impaired do not experience anything while using headphones or ear buds.
Similarly, when using wireless headphones, such as Bluetooth, each device is only configured with a single communications channel, such that the user's portable music player is only able to communicate with their headphones and are unable to wirelessly communicate with an additional device.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that adds vibration while listening to music from a portable device and one that provides the capability to communicate with more than one output.